pokefanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Zvadalev
Professor Zvadalev, born as Anatoly Vasilyevich Zvadalev (Russian: Анатолий Васильевич Звадалёв) is a Russian professor who works for Nikolai Abulinov and studies and researches numerous things which are possibly helpful, as he works as a Pokemon Professor, but he does not focus on Pokemon himself. Biography He has a special reputation for his acts of necessary research, and this is the case with him. Early life He did dream of becoming a professor when he was pretty young, even as a child, within the immediate family to be completely sure about his famous experiments, which would become valid as he became an adult. As a young adult, he graduated from high school, but never attended university, although he got his medical license when he was a teenager, despite this, he was also a knack of becoming a surgeon himself, starting his first surgery at just 19 years old. He excelled from becoming a surgeon, and this was crucial for the evidence that he offered anyway by showing his great surgical powers and abilities to his teacher at high school. Membership Anatoly would later join The Abulinov Party with great interests from approval by everyone to learning surgery with great extence towards great research and doing good surgeries, so he was crucial to other people. He joined the group a few months after his 41st birthday, and this was the case towards helping do surgeries which were only experimental, not medical or cosmetic. The surgeries he done were experimental, and were extremely risky, as he could've caused the Pokémon to be knocked out instantly.by the surgical tools he had done anyway, however, he learned how to do the surgeries properly so he was reliable anyway. Notable experiments He has done a few experiments which functioned as expected and it worked as planned. 2-Headed Dog Experiment Anatoly himself did the ‘’’2-Headed dog experiment''’ which he was inspired by 'Vladimir Demikhov’ and his experiment, and this is how it worked. In a series of surgeries, he put a head of a 'Lycanroc’ and grafted it onto the head of a 'Mightyena’, which he was successful. The 'Lycanroc’ was able to be enraged on command by him, and even the 'Lycanroc’ was able to lap up milk from it's disconnected esophagus successfully, however, both Pokemon would soon die from tissue rejection, however, he created 3 more over the span of 1 year and 6 months. Officer Jenny was not able to catch him, because the exact location of the experiment was kept hidden in secret documents, despite it being unethical for a Pokemon Professor. Stem cells Another experiment was done on a Tsareena, injecting it with stem cells and the stem cells managed to prevent the Pokémon from getting poisoned itself, and he published this on a paper indeed to share it on the school board online. Daily life He is usually a bit shy, but he did do experiments at a secret location anyway with tons of soldiers to pay attention to the news to anybody within the high ranks of The Abulinov Party with important cases within other people following and paying attention towards his life. He taught himself English by watching television and reading books from American publishers by a local library. Category:Trainers and Professors from Russia